LifeSized
by GeekInTehPink
Summary: Kyoko runs into Ren with some 'embarrassing' merchandise. How will Ren react, and what does this have to do with him in the first place? Kyoko/Ren Fluff and a slight dash of humor.


**The thought came about as I was reading the very first volume of Skip Beat over again. At first it seemed like just a passing what-if scenario in my mind but then it snow-balled into this little fluffy one-shot**. **A little forewarning, I reread over this to catch any mistakes I might have made but my beta, Mimimiao, did not, I've already crushed her with two other story chapters, so I decided to give her a break since this one is so short. I apoligize in advance, so please read with that in mind.**

* * *

><p>She stood there and blushed darkly as Ren unrolled the poster. She couldn't meet his gaze, and had already began to sink to the floor in a dogeza position. She bit her lip and thought silently of what had started the entire thing.<p>

_Kyoko walked through the electronics section in the grocery store, looking for a new phone charger. As she found the display and grabbed her type, she couldn't help her eyes wandering to the promotional poster beside it. "_

_**Great New Deal! Buy the box-set of Dark Moon and receive two life-sized posters of any choice character!**" Kyoko had wanted to own a copy of the show she'd worked so hard on anyway, and the two poster bonus, just helped in justifying the splurge of her hard-earned savings. She found the box-set with ease and went to check out where they let her choose the two bonus posters. _

_Once she left the store she made her way to work, and as fate would have it ran literally into, Tsuruga Ren. As if the world hated her, the plastic grocery bag split in the bottom at that moment and spilled it's contents on the floor. She rushed to pick the items up but Ren was faster. He already held one of the posters and their hands met on the second._

_Kyoko stiffened and watched as Ren took his time retreating his hand. It almost seemed like he purposely let his fingertips linger on her skin, before giving the box-set to her and standing up, the poster still in his other hand. Her breath hitched as he curiously began to unroll the poster..._

Ren's eyes widened in shock as he stared at a life-sized poster of himself as Katsuki, it was the last thing he'd expect the girl who didn't even see him as a man to own. He looked down at her depressed figure, and rolled the poster back up. He helped Kyoko back up despite her constant apologies, for as she said, "being so bold." Her surprise was written all over her face as he said nothing but genuinely smiled and handed the poster back to her.

"Who's on the other one, or did you get two of me?" He asked playfully. Kyoko's eyes widened in fear and Ren scoffed, nervously. He was just joking, he wasn't expecting that to seriously be the case!

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have been so presumptuous, but I didn't really want the one of me as Mio, and..." Kyoko was cut off by Ren.

"They have ones of you?" He questioned, the smile still in place, and light dancing in his eyes. She merely nodded and looked away. "Where's the store at?" He asked, trying to calm his voice, he'd scared her if he kept sounding so excited. Kyoko looked up at him and felt her entire fleet of grudges dissipate in the brightness of his smile. Her chest felt tight, as she tried to grasp her thoughts long enough to answer.

"Um... At the store near Darumaya, why aren't you mad at me?" She pondered. He increased the wattage of his smile, glad she didn't ask him why he wanted to know.

"Why would I be angry with you, Mogami-san?" He peered down at her in mock wonder. She felt like the skin on her cheeks would sear off as the heated blood in them increased another notch.

"I, um, I figured you would think of me as just another crazed fangirl, because of this, strange circumstance." She wanted to look away but her eyes wouldn't stop soaking in his smile. Something in her stomach fluttered about and she felt her palms begin to sweat. She was a bit surprised when she heard his chuckle.

"I must say, for a bright actress like yourself, you come up with some of the most ridiculous conclusions I've ever heard of, Mogami-san." He grinned and continued, feeling like giving it a little push, "Besides, I find it kind of adorable coming from _you_."

"Tsuruga-san, I know in the west, such comments are okay, but please remember, that here, they may be taken the wrong way." She looked down finally, her chest clinched in slight pain. She felt a bit sad to think that Ren didn't really mean it in the context he used it in. Ren stared at her for a long moment fighting with himself over what to do. On one hand he was afraid he'd mess things up and scare her away for good, on the other he was sick of not even trying to move forward. He breathed deeply and decided to take a risk.

"Kyoko-chan, believe me, I meant it, exactly as it sounded." He reached forward, and caressed her cheek. She squeaked in surprise but couldn't pull back as she found herself trapped in his deep gaze. Her brain tried to figure everything out but was on the verge of short-circuiting from the giant actor's gentle touch. Ren slowly pulled back and brought himself back under control. Yashiro, who had watched carefully from the sidelines, walked over, depressed that he had to pull his charge away.

"Ren-san, I really do hate to interrupt, but if we don't leave soon, you'll be late." Ren just nodded at him and looked back at Kyoko. Suddenly a devilish plan hit him, as he noticed her two posters once more. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a large bill.

"Kyoko-chan, will you do me a favor?" He asked, if she noticed his new use of her first name she didn't seem to mind, and he loved saying it.

"Anything! I already owe you so much, Tsu- may I call you by your first name too?" She replied. He nodded at her question and followed with his request.

"My schedule is so hectic today, I probably won't have anytime to eat until I'm done later tonight. If you would, pick me up a box-set of Dark Moon as well, but with the two posters as Mio, please." He watched with an amused smile as every bit of her revealed skin turned scarlet red. While she was still frozen solid, he sneaked the large bill in her hand, kissing the appendage as well. "Oh and just spend what's left on ingredients, I'm sure, you'll want me to have a proper meal when I get off." With that he left her there, dragging his shell-shocked manager with him.

Kyoko unfroze, and stared blankly in the direction he'd left, her brain still couldn't understand everything, but one thing was clear, that damned man had unleashed the most horrible, monstrous, vile, emotion inside of her.

Love.

* * *

><p><strong>Believe me I thought about continuing this, but I rather my readers decide. If I get enough reviews that request a continuation, I will but otherwise I'm just going to leave it as is. I already have two chapter stories in the works so if I do continue it'll only be a chapter or more. Sorry guys, I'm just swamped. <strong>


End file.
